Modern and ancient love
by Natchou
Summary: One the night of the five-year anniversary of his relationship with Nasir, Agron reflects back on the past and takes an important step towards the future. Reincarnation fic, another slash story, this time from Agron's POV. Sequel to "In a whole other life".


**AN:** Hey guys, it's me again! :) Looks like the inspiration bug has caught me once again and I just had to write a sequel to my first Nagron fic: "In a whole other life". It's set five years after the first one and this time it's from Agron's point of view instead of Nasir. Hope you enjoy. :)

"Now, are you sure everything is all right?" your brother Duro asks you for the millionth time, looking around the romantically set-up room and back at you. Even though you thank your lucky star almost everyday that you didn't lose him like you did before, in a life that seems like forever ago but is so vivid in your mind, sometimes Duro can be a little bit annoying with all of his questions and remarks. You cross your arms and look back annoyingly at him: "Yes, everything is perfect and thank you for helping out, now can you please go and get ready? Saxa is bringing Nasir in any minute now and I don't want any interruptions until you guys are ready, okay? Now shoo!" you say pushing him in a playful shove towards the kitchen in the back. "Alright, alright. Don't have to be so pushy." he mumbles back at you, heading towards the direction you directed him to.

You look around the room smiling, proud of yourself; the gang did a very good job with the place. With the help of Spartacus and the rest of your friends, along with your brother, it has been turned into a romantic's dream place; adorned with tiny bright lights overhead, sparkling like millions of stars in the twilight and flowers everywhere. It almost doesn't look like the trendy up-town club that people come to night after night to dance, drink and lose themselves in the crowd, the very same club that you both met and reconnected after a lifetime apart five years ago.

You remember it like it was just yesterday: how you were there that night to drink your worries away after a stressful day at work, at a club called "Sins" that one of you coworkers suggested to you to go to, downing shot after shot feeling miserable and lonely for yourself for you don't know how many times that night. You were into your fourth tiny drink when you saw him, coming towards the bar and ordering a couple of drinks for a bunch of people. At the moment you saw him, you couldn't help but let out a gasp at the vision before you: dressed up in a white t-shirt and tight blue jeans, you've never seen a more beautiful sight in all of your life. And as he turned his eyes towards you, you feel yourself getting lost in his bright brown eyes. Suddenly, you're not in the club anymore, you're somewhere else, but he's there somehow, looking as beautiful then as he does now. You don't remember his name or where you've seen this man before, but you've met him somewhere before, somehow. He seems to be just as awestruck towards you as you are towards him and you can't help yourself and you go talk to him. As you order drinks for the both of you and you finally hear his voice, something starts to click in your head and his voice resonates in your mind, saying things you've never heard him say but somehow did sometimes in a past that seems like a lifetime ago. As a loud, booming song comes on, you extend your hand, asking him to dance. As you bump and grind against one another, lost in each other's eyes, it's not longer just pictures and sounds of him you hear and see in your mind, it's entire events and conversations that happened between the two of you. You see him with a collar around his neck, scared of what might happen to him after his master was killed. You remember pulling his chin up and him smiling at you in reassurance, despite being gravely injured and slumped against a tree. You remember your first kiss, chaste and delicate and the ones afterwards, passionate and wild. You feel the jealousy in the pit of your stomach as you see him lay eyes on another man, the grief when you decide to leave him behind and take a separate path than him and the pure joy when somehow the Gods and a fellow warrior brought you back into his arms. You finally feel the freedom you both had been seeking all this time and as you grow older and you live the final days of that lifetime, you look at his wrinkled face and promise him that you will see him again, somewhere, somehow, you could just feel it.

And as you enter the dingy bathroom stall, hand-in-hand, you see him looking back at you with the same look on his face that yours probably has, seemingly recognizing you from somewhere and sometime far and long ago and somehow, without asking, you know his name.

_Nasir?_

_Agron?_

You bring his head towards yours in a passionate and emotional kiss and after you strip each other and have re-consumed your love from a lifetime ago, you bury your face in his neck, still buried deep inside of him and against the stall's door, and you can't help but ask:

_Are you real?_

_I was just about to ask you the same thing._, he responds while never stopping running his hands all over your body, as if he's making sure you're really there.

_Yeah, I am. I'm real and you're real, so does that mean everybody else is..._

_Yeah, they are and they're here. Come on, I think we've all got some catching up to do. _

So after exiting the bathroom and going back into the club, you meet back with the old gang and they somehow recognize you too and they all start to remember who they were before, but you're not warriors anymore and you are all here at the same time and you are all free to do whatever you desired. And as you say goodbye to the gang and with Nasir's hand in yours in direction of his place for a lot of catching-up sex in the plans, you feel as coming here to drown your sorrows away have been worth it.

And this happiness has continued on for five amazing years. Sure, there might have been some minor scrapes between the two of you from time to time, but you somehow have never gone to bed angry at one another and it even led-up sometimes to some fantastic make-up love-making. And so in those five years, you both have moved into the same place, have gotten much less stressful and more rewarding jobs not far from another and have been as happy as any couple could be. And this is what you're celebrating tonight, five years of modern love and happiness, but also an ancient lifetime of it on top of it all.

You are dressed to the nines, wearing your best-looking button-down white shirt, a black toxedo jacket and the cargo pants you wore when you first met him. Your hair is spiked just like that day five years ago and as you look at yourself against the glass of the bar, you can't help but think that you've never looked better. You see Saxa entering through the front door and as she indicates with a nod of the head that Nasir is just outside, you smooth over your jacket, you tell her to go open the door and you go take your position in the center of the dance floor, waiting for him.

As he enters the room, you cannot help but feel your heart skip a beat and your breath catch in your lungs as he has done to you over thousands of times it seems over the last few years. He searches around wide-eyed, seemingly shocked at how the room has been set up, until he finally sets his eyes upon you and his face breaks into a wide smile and he comes closer to you. Saxa gives you the thumbs up behind him and discreetly walks in a hurry towards the kitchen door.

"Happy anniversary." you say softly, extending your hand towards him. As he takes it he asks almost in wonder: "You did all of this?"

"Well yeah." you respond as you take your other hand and tuck a loose trend of his long hair behind his ear. "But I got some help." you add turning your head where you both see all of your friends dressed like they were waiters and waitresses from the most expensive restaurant in town. Spartacus steps towards the two of you and says: "Welcome at "Les Sins", we all are here to serve you tonight. I suppose it will be just the two of you for one table, right? May I escort you to your seats?" he finishes with a slight bow and a gesture of his hand towards a nicely set-up table for two with a white cloth, some expensive-looking silverware and a vase at the center containing a single red rose. Nasir smiles, playing along: "Yes, you shall." he responds, looking back at you in appreciation for doing all of this and you smile back at him leading him along towards your table.

The evening is nice and the air between the two of you is romantic. You chat lightly between mouthfuls of both of your favorite meals, all coming from all you favorite eating places from all four corners of the town. You even get sappy and end up feeding each other when the chocolate mousse arrives for dessert. After you both have your appetite satiated, a familiar melody comes in the air. It is the very song the both of you had your very first dance to all those years ago in this very place, but now there are no other people than the two of you there rather than dozens of other couples dancing around you like the first time. As you both stand up and go to the dance floor like you did five years ago, you don't bump and grind dirtily like you did back then, you place you arms around his waist and he places his around your shoulders and with both of your heads of each other's shoulders, you dance to this rhythmic dubstep song like it was the most romantic song in the world. It might look silly from the outside, but you both don't care. In that moment, it was as if the only people in the entire world were just the two of you and you have never felt as happy and content as this moment.

As the song ends, you take your head off his shoulder and leans it against his forehead, just like he does and you stare at one another for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. You break the spell between the two of you by asking him softly: "You had a great time tonight?" He smiles and responds: "It's been the best most romantic night of my life." You smile back him and add: "Well, it's just about to get better." as you reach in the inner-pocket of your jacket and pull out a tiny box out of thin air. He gasps, tears welling up in his eyes and put his hands over his mouth in shock. You smile at him and open the box towards him. Inside the box is a gold band with tiny diamonds all around it encased in another band made of gold underneath it. You take his left hand, kissing its knuckles softly. You take the ring out, press your forehead back against his like before and as he looks at you wordlessly, with tears falling down his face, you finally say: "We might have not be able to do this a lifetime ago, but in my mind we were always bound together. But this is now, we can actually do this and make it official. So please, marry me?" you ask him as tears come to your eyes too.

He smiles, kisses your lips in a tender kiss and simply says "Yes."

As you put the ring on his finger, a big whoop is heard in the background and all your friends come out and congratulate the both of you. A bottle of champagne is poured out and you all toast to this wonderful event.

As midnight rings, you both arrive home hand-in-hand. You haven't even closed the front door that he has you pinned against it and kisses you passionately. You both move towards your bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind. The only light shining on the both of you is the full moon and somehow, you find this more romantic than if a million of candles were lit up across the room. As you make raw and passionate love, he moans out: "Oh god, Agron, I love you, so much." as he rakes a his fingers in your sweaty hair. You respond just as passionate: "I love you too, you have no idea how much I do." as you seek his lips with yours. He looks back at you, his heart in his eyes: "I think I have an idea." he adds and cries out as you hit a spot within him that makes him feel at the top of the world. You moan back at him and pick up the pace and you both end up coming together, in each other's arms, kissing widly, happier and more in love than before, even back before you were reborn. And as you both fall asleep, his head on your chest, your arms around him and Nasir's engagement ring shining in the moonlight, you thank all the Gods from your previous lives and this one that you found one another and vow to never let one another go.

So what did you guys think? Once again, please leave a comment on the way out, it would mean the world to me. :)


End file.
